When Diedara's a girl
by steampunk-crow
Summary: sequel to Diedara's secret, now that everyone knows she a girl what will her and Konan get up to. Warning contains light yuri and almost lemon, rated for that and language (Hidan). Enjoy. :)


**A/n: this is a request from Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki so I will try to make it as good as possible. The pairing in this story is Ita(fem)Dei, don't like it don't read, it's the sequel to Deidara's Secret. Be warned there is a small bit of yuri because it's fun to have the two girls teasing the guys there is also and very, very steamy part at the end, so if you don't wish to read that kind of thing then don't read this.;) **

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki or the characters, I had to say it my self coz all the guys were out doing missions and shit like that. :(**

It had been a few weeks since everyone in the Akatsuki had fund out that Deidara was a girl and they acted like nothing had changed, Deidara was thankful for this. "Dei-chan. Come with me." Konan took the younger girl into her room. "What is it Konan-san?" Konan sat Deidara on her bed and rushed to the wardrobe. She puled out two dresses, both almost identical, yet different, one had a rabbit tail and the other a cat tail. "I decided that we should have some fun messing with the guys." Deidara tilted her head to the side, "I don't get it? Wait... do you mean dress up in sexy little outfits and tease them?" Konan nodded, and handed Deidara the outfit with the rabbit tail. They were black frilly maid dresses, the frills were red and the apron was decorated with the clouds that were on their cloaks. She the handed Deidara a pair of blonde rabbit ears. "Put this on and then I'll do your hair around the ears, then help you with the stockings and shoes, they're so difficult to put on by your self."

Deidara nodded and headed into the bathroom attached to Konan's room, she pulled on the dress and let her hair out of its usual half pony tail. She knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" She waited for a reply. "Sure, I'm done." She pushed the door open and saw Konan in her little dress, in her hair were blue cat ears, they were the same colour as the tail attached to the dress. "Come here and I'll fix your hair." Deidara walked over and stood in front of her, the older female fixed her hair so it was in to bunches tied below her real ears and hanging over her shoulders to the front of her body. The rabbit ears were the same golden blonde colour as her hair. After this Konan showed her how to put on the lacy topped stockings and helped her practice walking in heels until she could walk around the room with books on her head. Then came the pale blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. "Ok let's go get them. We'll start off by asking if any of them want anything to eat or drink, you can do this. Be really cutesy, play with the hem of your skirt and your fingers." Deidara nodded and the two girls walked into the living room.

Everyone was sitting, either watching TV, reading, talking or playing on some sort of console. Even Pein for once, Konan gave Deidara a small push and a nod. "Um would anyone like something to drink?" Deidara played with the hem of her skirt and twisted one of her feet nervously. All the guys looked up then did a double take, even the usually uninterested Itachi. "Wait, who are you and what have you done with Deidara?" Hidan asked looking at her, especially her chest, which the dress show cased perfectly. "I'm am Deidara, un." She pouted, then Konan came up beside her and grabbed one of her hands. "We thought it'd be fun to dress up. What do you think?" The guys just stared at them, she twirled Deidara around causing the skirt to fly up a bit. "I think I want one or both of you in my room now!" Hidan declared loudly, a small trickle of blood coming from his nose. "Sorry no can do, we're both taken." She then snaked her arm around the younger ninja's waist and winked at her, Deidara got her message immediately and did the same. Deidara leaned slightly into Konan, her head resting just above Konan's chest. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Asked Kisame, a trickle of blood coming from his nose. "What do you think we're saying?" At this point she stood straighter so Deidara's head really did rest on her chest, cue mass nose bleeds from every male member of Akatsuki, the girls let go of each other and held their stomachs from laughing so much. "I... can't... believe... they... fell... for... it." Konan said between giggles, they guys who'd now recovered were staring at them, "Wait it was a joke? Fuck it was a damn good one." Hidan said, the other guys all gave noises of agreement. The girls shrugged and walked away.

"That was amazing,un." Konan nodded her head in agreement, she was busy thinking up another plan to get Deidara to be the centre of the guys attention. Then an idea struck her, she'd get her to carry a box through the living room and trip her with some paper and make it so that her skirt flew up. 'God I've been watching too much of the guys anime, every one of my ideas come from all the fan service.' She thought to herself, but it would work. She looked around for a box and saw one full of kunai and shuriken. "Hey Deidara can you take this box to Leader and ask what he wants done with it." Deidara nodded and picked up the box, she started walking back into the living room with it. Konan made a bit of paper go along the ground and stop next to the coffee table. Just as Deidara set one foot on it and picked the other off the floor she lifted it up making the other girl loose her balance, causing her to throw the box in the air and fall flat on her back skirt up showing her underwear. The only problem with her plan was the fact that it was now raining sharp weaponry right onto Deidara. Who then noticed the paper. "Konan! Why the hell did you... Agh!" Came a shout from the lounge as Deidara's arm got hit with a kunai. She would've been hit by more but Itachi grabbed her and pulled her away, on to his lap.

She struggled to get free but he held her in place. "you're not going anywhere, little rabbit." He whispered in her ear, making shivers go down her spine. Only then did she notice that everyone else had left the room, she'd been to preoccupied with her current position to keep tabs on their chakra. "What are you doing Itachi-san?" She asked him in a hushed voice. He chuckled, she felt it in his chest which her back was currently pressed against. "Well I was thinking that you could come and clean my room. After all you are dressed like a maid." She nodded unsure of what to do. He let her off his lap but kept a hold of her hand to stop her running off. He stood up and pulled her towards his room.

Once they were at his room he unlocked the door and pushed her in gently. He stopped to write on the board on his door. He wrote, '_Do not enter. even you Kisame. Stay out for a few hours, and don't bother looking for Deidara._' He smirked closed the door and locked it behind him. "Why don't we start with the bed, the sheets could do with a change." She nodded and walked over. He got there before her and sat down on it smirking. She looked confused until he pulled her to sit on his lap again. "But first we need a reason to change it. How about it? Hm, forget everything for a little while. Come on little rabbit, you know you want to." He was right she did want to. "Well then weasel, let's have some fun." Her voice dropping to a lower sexyer pitch.

First she out the hair tie he used to hold his hair back. She sat on his lap one leg off either side. He bent down and kissed her, his lips full of lust and need, her lips kissed back with the same emotions. She wound her fingers in his hair as he untied hers. He stopped the kiss and moved onto her neck, licking and sucking at it. He found the sensitive part in the dip of her shoulder, he bit down drawing blood, he licked it off. She moaned softly. Her hands started on pulling up his shirt. He complied and let her pull it off him, showing a finely sculpted chest of hard muscle and smooth pale skin. He pulled the dress further down her body until it only just covered her breasts, he reached up and grabbed one making it fall from the dress. He leaned down to suck on it. Her hands grabbed at the top of his trousers, pulling them down to reveal his erection. "You know what my hands are brilliant for? And no it's not art." He smirked at her, but only for a short moment before feeling something wet on his manhood he glanced down to see her hand mouths having a go at it, he moaned, the sound came from deep in his throat. "Mm very useful." He mumbled against her lips. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She looked up at him he was over her supported by his hands and knees. He used one hand to pull her dress all the way off so he was just in her panties and stockings. Those were quickly discarded as well as were his trousers. He leaned down and kissed her, slipping a hand between her legs to get her juices flowing.

At this point most of the Akatsuki walked past talking about random crap, well that was until they heard this, "Itachi, please. Please just put it in." Came Deidara's moaning voice from the room. They all stood there then moved on quickly. However they still couldn't escape the screams and moans of pleasure so they decided to go out for the evening. When they got back the found Itachi and Deidara curled up in Itachi's bed, clothes discarded on the floor and the smell of sex heavy in the air.

**A/N: Should I put in more chapters, if so can I get some ideas, I was thinking about maybe making it that Deidara get pregnant or something but I'm not sure so any ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading and sorry if it got to heavy for you. Cookies for anyone who reviews(internet cookies). :)**


End file.
